official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Charleston, South Carolina
Charleston is the oldest city in South Carolina, the state's second largest city, and the county seat of Charleston County, South Carolina. The population of the city is 120,083. Known for its rich history, well-preserved architecture, distinguished restaurants, and hospitable people, Charleston is a popular tourist destination. It has received numerous accolades, including "America's Most Friendly City" by Travel + Leisure in 2011 and in 2013 and 2014 by Condé Nast Traveler, and also "the most polite and hospitable city in America" by Southern Living magazine. In 2016, Charleston was ranked the "World's Best City" by Travel + Leisure. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.33% White (83,253) 24.55% Black or African American (29,480) 3.08% Hispanic or Latino (3,698) 3.04% Other (3,652) 15.0% (18,012) of Charleston residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Charleston has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 60 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 5.63 murders a year. Pokemon See the Charleston County page for more info. Fun facts * Charleston was founded in 1670 as Charles Town, honoring King Charles II of England. Its initial location at Albemarle Point on the west bank of the Ashley River (now Charles Towne Landing) was abandoned in 1680 for its present site, which became the fifth-largest city in North America within ten years. Charles Town played a major role in the slave trade, which laid the foundation for the city's size and wealth. The city also played a large role during the Golden Age of Piracy. Despite its size, it remained unincorporated throughout the colonial period; its government was handled directly by a colonial legislature and a governor sent by London, UK. Election districts were organized according to Anglican parishes, and some social services were managed by Anglican wardens and vestries. Charleston adopted its present spelling with its incorporation as a city in 1783 at the close of the Revolutionary War. Population growth in the interior of South Carolina influenced the removal of the state government to Columbia in 1788, but the port city remained among the ten largest cities in the United States through the 1840 census. * The only major antebellum American city to have a majority-enslaved population, Charleston was controlled by an oligarchy of white planters and merchants who successfully forced the federal government to revise its 1828 and 1832 tariffs during the Nullification Crisis and launched the Civil War in 1861 by seizing the Arsenal, Castle Pinckney, and Fort Sumter from their federal garrisons. * Charleston has a noticeable Jewish population. * Charleston annually hosts Spoleto Festival USA founded by Gian Carlo Menotti, a 17-day art festival featuring over 100 performances by individual artists in a variety of disciplines. The Spoleto Festival is internationally recognized as America's premier performing arts festival. The annual Piccolo Spoleto festival takes place at the same time and features local performers and artists, with hundreds of performances throughout the city. ** Other festivals and events include Historic Charleston Foundation's Festival of Houses and Gardens and Charleston Antiques Show, the Taste of Charleston, The Lowcountry Oyster Festival, the Cooper River Bridge Run, The Charleston Marathon, Southeastern Wildlife Exposition (SEWE), Charleston Food and Wine Festival, Charleston Fashion Week, the MOJA Arts Festival, and the Holiday Festival of Lights (at James Island County Park), and the Charleston International Film Festival. The Charleston Conference is a major library industry event, held in the city center since 1980. * Andy Dick and Will Patton were born in Charleston. * Charleston hosts the state's annual Pokeringer tournament. * The city and metro are served by Charleston International Airport. * Charleston is home to the South Carolina Aquarium. * Local TV stations in Charleston include WCBD-TV 2 (NBC), WCBD-DT2 2.2 (CW+), WGWG 4 (H&I), WCSC-TV 5 (CBS), WITV 7 (PBS), WTAT-TV 24 (FOX) and WCIV 36 (MyNetworkTV). * Charleston is home to the American College of the Building Arts, Coastal Carolina Battle Academy, The Citadel, College of Charleston, Charleston School of Law, and the Medical University of South Carolina. * Charleston is home to a number of professional, minor league, and amateur sports teams: The Charleston Battery of the USLC, the South Carolina Stingrays of the ECHL, the Charleston RiverDogs of the South Atlantic League and Charleston Outlaws RFC. ** It is also home to the Family Circle Tennis Center, which hosts the Volvo Car Open, a major Women's Tennis Association Event. The facility is located on Daniel Island. Category:South Carolina Cities